Irene Mitchell
Name: Irene Mitchell Age: 29 Organization: Flash Association - None Statistics Personality: Capable, Confident, Tough, Calculating, Intolerant Occupation: None Ability: Enhanced Marksmanship Gender: Female Sexuality: Mun's Choice FC: Katie McGarth Background When Irene was little, she used to go hunting her with her dad every weekend, him having wanted a boy instead. She quite enjoyed going out with her father, especially after her mother drowned in the community pool due to a supposed over-dose when Irene was 17. Her mother had always told Irene that she was useless and ugly and tried to drag her down, but she knew better. All the boys fawned over her at school, which boosted her confidence and ended up being the result of Irene telling her mother to just go kill herself after a nasty fight one day. That was the reason her mother over-dosed, but Irene never blamed herself. In her eyes, her mother deserved it. What Irene didn’t remember was that she was born with a twin sister. The two girls were inseparable and easily lived up to the twin moniker, mirroring each other in many ways. When they were 5, her sister was abruptly taken from them. The event made their mother turn her anger and despair towards Irene, but her age and the trauma of the event made her forget. Neither her mother or father outright brought it up again, though it made her dad more determined to treat her as the son he wanted. She continued to go out with her dad on hunting trip through her college life, making sure he was doing alright. She’d always liked her dad. He was nice and was never too harsh and Irene knew that she had been everything he’d hoped for in a son. She was tough, confident, and not a bad shot. That was until one day they were hunting a particularly rare moose breed. She’d shot it straight through the head after a particularly good scare from a herd of them nearly trampled her. Irene had never done that before, but didn’t think anything of it until it happened every time she shot something after that. She never missed, always hitting her mark. It was rather odd and Irene decided to look into it, finding a book by Chandra Suresh, which only raised some more questions. Flash, having heard of Irene from Sheldon, decided to have her father killed brutally and made it looked like the Company had gone to bag and tag her. Days after the incident and after doing some research on her ability, Irene went looking for Mohinder, having found out that Chandra was dead, but instead found Flash in the apartment, who convinced her to join his little entourage. She easily rose the ranks of his organized, becoming one of his most trusted, and it wasn’t long before the two started a more intimate relationship. However, when Irene discovered the truth — that Flash was the one to kill her father 3 years ago — she killed him and left his organization in shambles. She is now somewhere out of the country, lying low and assessing her life. Notes * Since killing Flash, Continuance Consolidated has approached her once more in an attempt to recruit her, but she fled and is currently unsure about taking them up on the offer. Category:Flash Association Category:None Category:Female Category:Enhanced Marksmanship Category:Characters